Secrets
by millenniumlegend623
Summary: Kirby knows there's something up with Magolor... But what? What is Magolor hiding from him? Rated T to be safe, first fanfiction. I kinda suck at summaries. One shot.


Magolor hid a lot of secrets from Kirby. And Kirby knew it. And wanted to know them. First of all, why does Magolor not want to leave the Lor? And why did it sometimes sound like there was... another voice in the ship... A very... familiar voice at that too... One that sent chills down Kirby's spine every time he heard it. Why did Magolor never show his mouth? Why didn't Magolor know how to get the ship pieces back himself? Why did Kirby sometimes see Magolor wearing a bracelet that also chilled Kirby in the same way that the voice did, why did he sometimes catch a glimpse of little red marks on Magolor's cheeks on the hotter days when he would take off his hood, what was with Magolor's obsession with blue and gold?

Back on the voice... The bracelet...

That voice, the one that chilled his blood and froze Kirby in place every time he heard it, the voice that he never thought he'd hear again, the voice that he never wanted to hear again anyway.

Marx's.

No, Marx can't be here... He's dead. I killed him. I watched him split apart!

That's what Kirby told himself every time he heard it coming from the ship sometimes as he approached it, the one he heard sometimes late at night, coming from Magolor's room, the one Kirby sometimes heard when Magolor was making lunch, the one that when he heard it the first time caused him to freeze up and feel dizzy.

He can't be. Marx is dead. Marx is dead. MARX. IS. DEAD!

But there was so much wrong with that theory somehow. And Kirby was certainly pushing it away the best he could, but couldn't ignore it all...

How whenever he walked into the ship after heard the voice Magolor would be either blushing brightly, eating a lot more food than Kirby thought Magolor could eat (with a picnic basket, nonetheless), playing with the bracelet thing on his hand, buckling up his belt, tugging his hood back on, sitting completely exhausted on the floor near the Lor's control board, hood either on or off, but either way, his right ear completely soaked, once he caught Magolor with a strangely familiar red bow on his ear, once with flowers on his head... Any of that, often more than one of those things. Or when he walked into Magolor's room after hearing Magolor scream, and then screaming again when Kirby appeared, blushing, and looking like he just saw a ghost, before telling Kirby that he should knock first and that he just scared the shit out of him. Or how Magolor could make so much food so quickly.

And the bracelet. The bracelet.

It meant nothing to Kirby the first time he saw it, Kirby had only seen the back of it.

But now Kirby, as he sneaks around to figure out what's going on, he saw the front.

A pearl cut in a diamond shape somehow set in the gold, a sapphire cut in a circular shape on the left and a ruby triangle on the right decorated the gold bracelet and then engraved in, one on each side of bracelet, an arrow like shape. Like Marx's wings. Like Marx's hat.

And with that Memories crashed into Kirby's head of times a while ago.

Back when he had to save the world from Marx.

Because this all seemed familiar now. The same feeling of a lot of secrets being hidden from him. Glimpses of another person perhaps being there.

It had been several years now, approximately 6 years ago, he had seen that bracelet before. He had seen things that made now made him think of Magolor. The fact that Marx's left shoelace was a gold chain with two objects on them.

His memory of the shoelace cleared and his blood ran cold again.

A gear and a star.

Kirby looked around Magolor's room, a blue and gold theme ruled Magolor's world. But so did stars and especially gears.

No way...

The same thing with wearing unnecessary random pieces of clothing. The hat...

The same thing with hearing a voice...

The voice that he hears often now.

The voice he would never associate with Marx, not until he looked a little too deep.

Magolor's.

Kirby remembers the distinct high pitched chatter. Laughter that sounds a bit too close to Magolor's.

Do they know each other?

The red bow, the one Marx wore all the time... The one he saw on Magolor's ear once, the similarities...

It was creepy, really, and he was started to doubt Magolor in his mind.

* * *

Kirby wound up finding himself more busy, less interested on the strange things about Magolor. Until the piece of Dangerous Dinner. Right before Kirby was about to leave to face Landia. As Kirby walked back to the ship, once again he heard the voice.

And he walked in, and, no Marx, but Magolor as he often was whenever Kirby found him after hearing the voice, wasn't wearing his belt, but usually Magolor would be buckling it. Not this time. And Kirby wound up seeing a little mark on Magolor's neck.

Magolor, too exhausted at the time to do much of anything just sort of laid there. "K-Kirby" he whined it a little.

Kirby walked over and looked at Magolor's neck, noticing the mark.

It wasn't very big, but it screamed "Marx" at Kirby. A heart. A heart, a tattoo. The heart was made of what was distinctly recognized by Kirby as Marx's wings. 3 gears, one with Magolor's name, one with an ampersand, and one with...

Kirby could've screamed.

Marx's name.

He knew it. He knew it. He knew it. He knew it. He knew it.

And then on the bottom of the heart was the crown on Landia's head. The crown Magolor had once said was the Master Crown, by accident really, but whatever. The crown Magolor had also accidentally said let's the user control the universe.

"I should've known you'd trick me the first time I saw your bracelet!" Kirby screamed.

Magolor sighed slightly. "Marx, he knows, come here..."

And to Kirby's surprise, there was Marx!

"YOU!" Kirby screamed.

Marx just hugged Magolor.

"Forget this. FOrget it. Forget it. You will never know..."

He screamed something.

And Kirby blacked out.

* * *

When Kirby woke up later, he had no clue what happened. But whatever, he went to the room in the Lor that Magolor was having him live in and got his stuff and walked outside where King Dedede, Meta Knight, and Bandanna Dee were waiting for him so that they could go fight Landia.

Meta Knight was eyeing Magolor somewhat strangely.

Not that Kirby actually knew why.

Magolor shrugged at Meta Knight and twisted a bracelet on his wrist, before saying one word while looking down and smiling after taking off his belt, one hand caressing a mark on his neck. One that Kirby swore he'd seen before but, no, he couldn't have.

"secrets"


End file.
